Abbauen
Category:Abbauen For a categorical listing of all articles related to harvesting, see Category:Abbauen. Warum sollte man sammeln gehen? Drei Gründe sprechen dafür: Gold hinzugewinnen, Gold einsparen, und für das beenden von Quest´s erforderlich. Handwerker benötigen Rohmaterial um ihre Waren herstellen zu können. Sie benötigen unmengen bestimmter, zum Verarbeiten geeignete Rohstoffe, um von einer Handwerksstufe zur Nächsten zu gelangen. Viele Handwerker sind nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, für das Verbessern ihres Handwerks, die Zeit dafür aufzubringen die von nöten ist, um solch große Mengen brauchbarer Rohstoffe zu ernten. Jene, die sich dafür entscheiden nicht zu Ernten, kaufen die Rohstoffe von anderen Spielern. Der Verkaufspreis schwankt sehr stark, abhängig von Angebot und Nachfrage, für einen guten Gewinn ist es oft von Vorteil die richtige Ware zur richtigen Zeit anzubieten. Das Durchsuchen des Brokers, und das sich auf dem Laufenden halten was gewünscht sein könnte, helfen einem sich geziehlt Rohstoffe zum ernten auszusuchen. Es sei noch bemerkt, das die seltenen Rohstoffe, die für "Meisterhaft gefertigte" Gegenstände benötigt werden, zur rechten Zeit einen großen Gewinn abgeben können. Es gibt verschiedenen Wege um das Gesammelte in Gold zu verwandeln. Wenn man ein Handwerker mit begrenzten Finanzen ist, oder wenn man es bevorzugt unabhängig zu sein, ist das eigenständige Ernten von Rohmaterial eine gute Lösung. Maximieren des Fertigkeitslevel, Verkürzen der LAufwege und das benutzen von Sammelwerkzeugen macht die Arbeit effizienter. Nebenbei sollte ausserdem noch gute Musik laufen. Und ehe man es sich versieht hat man Stapelweise Rohmaterial, das darauf wartet verarbeitet zu werden, und eine Menge Gold und Platin bleibt einem nun erhalten und kann stattdessen für irgendwas anderes verwendet werden. Und was ist mit all den Sachen die man gesammelt hat und nicht benötigt? Verkaufe es! Nicht genug damit das Gold eingespart wird, obendrein erwartet einem eine Auszahlung für die Mühen und Zeit, die man für das Abbauen im Dreck investiert hat. Bestimmte Quest beinhalten den Erwerb von Sammelfähigkeiten. Es sind nicht viele, bedenkt man die die Anzahl an Quest die Verfügbar sind, aber durch viel Questen trifft man vieleicht auf die eine oder andere Sammelquest. Wenn man hier und da sammelt, erhöhen sich die jeweiligen Fähigkeiten nach und nach. Man muss dann nicht, wenn für eine Quest erforderich, Stunden damit verbringen die passenden Fähigkeiten hoch zu powern. How to Harvest Resources are harvested from resource nodes using the skills of Mining, Gathering, Angeln, Trapping, and Foresting. Harvest a node using one of these actions: *Target the node and activate the appropriate skill - you can also drag the harvesting action keys from your Knowledge book to your hotbar and click them as you would a spell or combat art. This also allows you to queue your actions. *Right-click the node and select 'Harvest' *Place the cursor over the node and use the default action key *Double-click the node (or single click if you have your options set that way) Nodes vary by tier, requiring a higher minimum skill to harvest in each successive tier. View the required minimum skill for a particular node by right-clicking the node and selecting 'Examine'. Or, just try to harvest the node; if you're below the minimum required skill, you'll get a helpful message that lists your skill and the minimum requirement. Checking your skill levels in the "Persona" window of your user interface is a quick way to get a complete overview of your skill progress. Harvesting skills have a chance to improve with each harvest attempt. Harvesting skills are capped both by your level and by the zone you're harvesting in: * Your character's cap is your highest level (either tradeskill or adventure) times five. * Each tier has a cap at which the node will become trivial. The cap varies in number, but is always higher than the value required for the next higher tier. Once your skill hits either cap, harvesting a node will always succeed. Each node can be successfully harvested three times. Each successful harvest results in one or more resources: *1, 3, or 5 common resources *1 rare resource *10 common resources and 1 rare resource A low harvesting skill will result in fewer successes and more cases where nothing is found. Failure to harvest a resource does not deplete the node. Where to Find Nodes Nodes may be found throughout outdoor zones, including some instances. * Nodes appear randomly in the zones from the initial release. They tend to cluster in specific regions of the zone. After a node is harvested, a new node of any applicable type will spawn somewhere within that region. * For the zones introduced in and after the Desert of Flames expansion, nodes spawn in geographically appropriate locations; for example, ore and stone will be found near cliffs, mountains, and caves; shrubs, roots and wood will be found in grasslands or forested areas. After a node is harvested, a new node of a similar type will spawn. Fish, of course, are found only in water in all zones. Zones (By Harvestable Tier) *with the launch of Echoes of Faydwer, some of the new zones contain resource nodes for more than one tier. What Nodes Should You Harvest? If you only have one kind of material to harvest in the original zones, there's a natural tendency to zoom all over the zone, harvesting the one kind of node you need and moving on. Whether done for good intentions ("I'll leave the other nodes for other players") or bad ("I don't care who else is harvesting in the area; I need this stuff"), the net result of this behavior over time is actually reduced availability of just the node you need. Here's why: :Harvesting nodes are distributed in a semi-random, semi-even fashion in an area. Let's say an area has 25 nodes: five roots and 20 others made up of different nodes. When the five root nodes are harvested, they have to be replaced. When the zone repopulates those harvest nodes, it does not put back five root nodes (not regularly, anyway); it will randomly allocate different kinds of harvest nodes into those five spots. Maybe you'll get only one or two roots the next time around. Harvest those one or two, and on the third repopulation you probably won't see any roots spawn. :Ever come into an area to find only food bushes and logs? That's not a server accident; that's a consequence of selective harvesting. You're not going to find more rocks and roots in there until somebody goes in and clears out the deadwood. Here's an alternate suggestion: Harvest everything in one area. Five great reasons to do this: #Most important, your repopulation of nodes will be consistent. If you find five roots in an area with 25 nodes, and you clear all the nodes, you will get several of those roots again when the area repopulates. You might get three, or five, or eight, depending on the random rolls, but the chances of getting more are greater the more free spots you provide. #You're going to be out waiting for the repopulation anyway, so harvesting the non-needed nodes gives you something to do. #You stay out of the way of other harvesters, letting them enjoy the game and be effective gatherers while you have that same experience. #You have a better chance of competing against those zoom-around cherry pickers if you stay put. When you stake out and clear an area, you'll catch on pretty quickly to how the server is putting in the new nodes. If you're really hoping to find ore rocks, it won't take long before you can anticipate when the rocks are about to spawn. Jump over and grab them as they pop. The guy on the carpet? Once in a while he'll arrive in time to get a rock or two; often, he'll be on the other side of the zone and will completely miss the rock spawn; some of the time, he'll just cruise past your empty area because it doesn't even look like there's anything to harvest there. #When you're all done, you'll have stacks of what you need, stacks of junk material that isn't worth anything, AND you'll probably have stacks of something you can sell at a good price on the broker. If you're moving frantically around, you won't get the chance to make anything extra to pay for your time. Remember, rare materials can drop from any node; a few of those can buy a nice Master spell for one of your characters. The more nodes you harvest (and the less time you spend running around), the better your chances of getting rare items to sell. Oh, and if someone else is in the same area harvesting, try cooperative harvesting: if she needs roots and you need loam, agree to leave those for each other and to clear out everything else between you. No anxiety, more fun, and someone to talk to about that guy on the carpet. Of course, all this is not an issue in the newer zones with non-random node spawns. No pattern of harvesting will affect the availability of nodes once they start respawning. Harvesting Tools and Items Many harvesting tools are available to reduce harvest time by a varying amount and/or provide a bonus to harvesting skills. These items improve the efficiency of harvesting, allowing more resources to be acquired in the same amount of time.